


She's A Little Runaway

by nzwijacz18



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nzwijacz18/pseuds/nzwijacz18
Summary: You're the daughter of the president. You've been in a family of politics for as long as you can remember and you've had enough of constantly being watched, shadowed by security, so on the night of your birthday you run off. While running you bump into a man who's about to change your life. You make a deal with your dad to call him three times a week in return for a month with no security detail, but will he hold up his end of the bargain or will you bring down your saviors with you?





	She's A Little Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> This is fiction, so obviously there might be some unbelievable stuff, but isn’t that part of the fun? Anyways new work, this is just the first chapter, enjoy!
> 
> P.S. Thank you Bon Jovi for a fantastic song  
> P.P.S. Shout out to my friend Maggie for helping me find a title and chapter titles

You cringed as your bare feet slapped the concrete. Your lungs burned and you thought your heart might beat out of your chest. You could barely hear the people yelling behind you as you rounded a corner and found yourself running down an unfamiliar alley. As the voices continued to fade you looked for somewhere, anywhere to hide out. You saw the next street coming up and knew you’d need to make a decision but before you could do anything you found yourself lying on your back.

“Hey,” a deep voice said, “are you okay?”

You groaned and reached for the back of your head, a lump already starting to form. As you moved to sit up your head matched the pounding of your heart. You looked at the man in front of you and nearly forgot where you were, what you were doing. Those green eyes were so inviting. You let him pull you up as you continued to stare at him.

“Seriously, are you okay?”

You closed your eyes for a second, trying to gain your balance. Before you were able to open your eyes you heard the voices you’d almost outrun behind you. “Help me, please.”

Dean stared at you, your cheeks were flush and your eyes were wide. “Follow me.”

You followed him to a sleek black car. You yanked the passenger door open and dropped yourself onto the seat. Within seconds the man was next to you with the engine started and you were flying down the road.

“Thank you,” you muttered.

“What were you even doing running through that alley, and in that?”

You glanced down at your gown and sighed. “No reason.”

“Okay, and who were those people?”

“No one.”

“Look, I don’t normally just pick up random people and go for a joyride so a name would at least be helpful.”

“(Y/N). How about you?”

“Dean.”

“Well, thanks for the lift, Dean.”

Dean glanced at you and gripped the steering wheel tighter, his knuckles going white. You were in a strapless purple ball gown with a sparkling bodice and a satin skirt with a lace overlay. Your hair was falling out of the bun and your face was still red from the running. He really wasn’t sure what he was thinking when he told you to get in the car but now you were here and he couldn’t exactly tell you to just get out. He just wished you would tell him why you were in his car.

“So, doesn’t Cinderella normally keep one of the slippers so when Prince Charming finds her she’s got the matching slipper?”

“Ha ha very funny. I left my slippers in the limo before taking off.” You sighed and pulled the hair tie out, letting your hair drape across your shoulders. You really wished you had a different outfit or even a pair of scissors that you could take to the long skirt.

“You’re quite the mystery (Y/N).”

You rolled your eyes and desperately wished you’d never run into him. “Look I need something to change into, if I give you my credit card will you pick something up for me?”

“You don’t even know me and you want me to buy you clothes? Better yet, I know nothing about you, why would I do this for you?”

You looked at him, pondering what he said. You probably owed him the truth after he helped you like he did, no questions asked, or you could just woman up and get your own clothes. You glanced down at your dress and sighed, no you couldn’t.

“Alright Dean, you take my credit card and pick something up for me to change into and I will answer any questions you have.”

He pulled into a parking lot, away from any of the lights to keep the car shaded, and held his hand out. He watched you pull the card out of the top of your dress, spurring more questions in his head. He took the card and handed his phone to you.

“What?”  
“Put your number in, I’ll call you and then you can just talk me through everything you need or want.”

You stared at his phone before handing it back to him. “I don’t have a phone.”

“You don’t have a phone? What kind of person doesn’t have a phone?”

“The kind who doesn’t want to be found,” you whispered.

He didn’t say anything more, he just pulled up notes on his phone and handed it back to you. He watched as you typed out a list of everything you would need. He couldn’t figure you out, which was driving him nuts, but he also knew what it was like to want to hide in the shadows. He took his phone back from you and walked into the store.

\------

You glanced at the three full bags in the backseat and then to Dean. “Would you be able to take me to a hotel or something?”

“My brother and I are staying a motel about five minutes from here, I can take you there.” Dean started the car and shifted into drive. The ride was quiet despite all of the questions he had for you. He wanted to let you get comfortable before he started with all of his questions. After he parked he grabbed the bags for you and led you towards one of the motel doors instead of the lobby.

“We can get you a place after you change, if you’d like.”

“Thank you,” you said, your voice barely above a whisper.

After Dean unlocked the door you followed him, there were two duffle bags, one on each bed. Whoever the other duffle bag belonged to wasn’t in the room and you were relieved, one less person you had to explain yourself too. Taking the bags from Dean you went to the bathroom. You had him get you soap, shampoo, conditioner, razors, everything you needed to shower and get yourself ready after a shower.

You stood facing the shower head, eyes closed, embracing the feel of the hot water. You’d been standing there for minutes, your hair was washed, body washed, you should have already gotten out and dressed, but all you could do was stand under the heat of the water. The steam surrounded you and it started to feel like you couldn’t breathe. You twisted the faucet off and ripped the towel off the back of the toilet. You wrapped the towel around you, pulling it as tight as possible. You sat on the edge of the tub and tried to focus your breathing.

After you got control of your breathing you finished drying off and pulled out the clothes Dean bought. You found a dark pair of jeans, a tshirt and a button down, plaid. Once dressed you laughed as you pulled the combat boots on, if only your family could see you now. Fully dressed you looked at yourself in the mirror, you would need to do something about your hair but for now you just tossed it up. You applied the little bit of makeup you knew how to and then cleaned up the bathroom.

When you opened the door you found Dean pacing. “You trying to walk through the floor?”

Dean stopped and looked at you. He’d been prepared to give you hell for taking so long but when he saw you he was at a loss for words. You had looked beautiful in the dress but you looked right in the plaid and dark jeans.

“Yeah, well, you took long enough in there,” Dean said when he finally had his words back.

“Sorry, it just felt nice not to be on a schedule and do stuff at my own pace,” you said, hoping he didn’t notice how exhausted you were. “I really appreciate you helping me out, I can take it from here though.”

“I was promised answers to some questions,” Dean said, taking a step towards you. “I didn’t ask after I picked up the stuff for you because I wanted to give you a chance to relax, but now I need some things answered for the sake of my sanity.”

You shrugged and sat on the edge of one of the beds. “Alright, what do you want to know?”

“Who were you running from?”

“A lot of people, the guards, the staff, my family, my life.”

Dean didn’t care for the vagueness but went with it for now. “Alright, what was up with the ballgown?”

“It’s my birthday and my parents always throw a big celebration in my honor.”

“It’s your birthday? Well, hell, (Y/N), happy birthday.”

“Thanks but it doesn’t matter, I want to forget about the whole evening.”

Everything you said made him want to dig deeper, you were an enigma, more so than he was. “Look, I get it, you don’t want to talk, but I just saved you, from what I’m imagining would have been a really long lecture, so would you please just talk to me?”

“My name is (Y/F/N)(Y/L/N), daughter of President (Y/L/N).”

Dean leaned back against the wall, sliding until he was sitting on the carpet. “This has to be some kind of felony? Am I going to go to prison?”

You stared at him, he looked almost like he was shaking. You started laughing, unable to control yourself. When he looked up at you with wide eyes you just laughed harder.

“You think this is funny? I could go to prison.”

You sobered and looked at him. “Dean, I ran away, I willing let you you help me. My dad could try all he wanted but I would make sure he knew that you didn’t do anything I didn’t ask you to do.”

“But your the president's daughter.”

“Would you get over it already?”

“I don’t know how the hell I’m supposed to do that. Jesus. Sam is going to freak out.”

“Sam?”

“My brother.” Dean stood up and started tossing all of his belongings in a duffle bag. “Alright, well, I’m glad I was able to help you but being an accomplice doesn’t sound very fun anymore.”

“I understand,” you said, standing up. “Here’s the thing, I don’t have anywhere to go and if you leave I don’t have a way to get anywhere else.”

“Well, where are you trying to go?”

“Anywhere.” You started pacing the same path Dean had made. “Do you have any idea what it’s like to be trapped by your father? Of course he doesn’t mean for it to happen but it’s his job. I’m not allowed to do anything without his permission, I have to go where he goes, I have to abide by his rules. I don’t think you understand how nice it is to not have to follow his orders right now. To not have listen to the staff or the bodyguards.”

Dean watched you, realizing the two of you had much more in common than he first thought. “I’ll help you.”

You stopped, and stared at him with wide eyes. “Why?”

“Because, believe it or not, you and I are a lot more similar than either of us thought. So, you go pack all of your stuff up from the bathroom and then we will head out. Sam should be back shortly and I’ll explain everything to him. He’s going to have a lot of questions but we can deal with that back at the bunker.” When you continued to stare at him he stepped closer and tentatively placed a hand on your shoulder. “You’re going to have to leave your credit card here. They’ll be able to trace you otherwise.”

You stared at him in awe. “You sound like a professional runner.”

“You have no idea.”

\------

Dean walked you to one of the many rooms in the bunker and made sure you were comfortable before going back to the kitchen to deal with Sam’s onslaught of questions. Dean found Sam standing in the kitchen with his back to the counter near the sink.

“What the hell, dude?”

Dean opened the fridge, grabbed a beer, popped the top off, and took a deep pull before answering Sam. “She needs our help, isn’t that what we do?”

“What does she need help from Dean? Last I checked we saved people from mythical, mystical beings, not family drama.”

“You have no idea what her family drama is.”

“And neither do you I bet. You were probably blinded by her looks.”

“Look, I’ll let her tell you her story, and then maybe you’ll get it.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “I’ll be in the library.”

You waited for Sam to leave the kitchen before walking in to check on Dean. “Is he always so skeptical of new people?”

Dean watched you walk in, picking at your hands. “In our line of work we need to be.”

“Your line of work?”

“A story for later, for now I think we need to go get Sam on our side.”

You sighed but followed Dean to the library. This place was incredible. So many rooms, different things to do. You couldn’t wait to explore.

When you entered the library you were impressed by its size. This was definitely something that you were going to have to explore. The structure and secrecy of the building made you want to ask questions but maybe that would come with learning about their line of work.

“Hi Sam,” you said. “Do you mind if I sit down?” When Sam just shrugged you took a seat across from him. “Look, I get that you have no reason to trust me but give me a chance to explain why I asked for your brothers help, please?”

“When all Dean said was that he was bringing a girl with me I was skeptical, that isn’t fair to you but in this line of work I’m always leary.”

“I would really love to learn about this line of work but first I want to tell you who I am. I’m (Y/F/N)(Y/L/N), daughter of President (Y/L/N).” You watched Sam sit up straighter, his eyes widen, his jaw drop, and it took almost everything in you to stop yourself from laughing. “Don’t worry, you won’t go to prison.” When Sam relaxed a little you giggled. “Here’s the thing, I’ve been planning my escape for months. In this family I have to do whatever my dad says, I have to go where ever my dad goes, it’s draining. I don’t have a life of my own.”

Sam finally realized why Dean brought you back to the bunker with them. “I understand why you’re here now.”

You glanced at Dean who wasn’t looking at you and then back to Sam. “I’m sorry that your lives were that way. I’ve only lived this way for a few years, I hope you didn’t deal with it too long.”

Sam shrugged. “We dealt with it for as long as we had to, but now we run our own lives.”

You smiled. “Well, that’s good to hear.” You settled into the chair, getting comfortable. “It’s my birthday today and being the president’s daughter means I have a big deal birthday. I was sick of living my life with the security guards because I wasn’t really living. I hated having to be at all of my dads events. I was just tired so I decided that I would take off. I didn’t have much of a plan I was just going to keep running until I found a place I could stay for a night. Thankfully I ran into your brother.”

“Wait, it’s your birthday? Happy Birthday.”

“Thanks but it’s not a big deal, I’ve had enough of them.”

“I’m sorry that’s how you feel about your birthday. What can we do to make it better?”

You softened at Sam’s kindness. “You already have. I know I can’t stay gone forever, and my father is going to lose it when I go home but for now this is what I need.”

Dean took a seat at the table. “You should call him before he calls the National Guard out.”

You pulled the phone out that Dean purchased. You dialed your father’s phone number. When you heard the gruff hello you almost hung up. You took a deep breath and pushed away from the table, you needed to walk and talk. “Hi Dad.”

“(Y/N)! Where are you? I was just on the phone with the police to start a search party for you. You can’t just take off like that! What were you thinking?”

“I’m sorry,” you whispered. “I needed a break, I needed to get away. I couldn’t even live my life anymore.”

“What do you mean? You were living your life just fine, safe, protected.”

“That’s not living Dad. I was just going through the motions, I wasn’t able to do what I wanted without having two or more security men behind me. My entire life has been run by your course through politics but I can’t take it anymore. I need some time for me, please.” You heard your father sigh and you could picture him running his hand over his face, fighting himself. “Give me a month to do what I want without being followed or controlled, please Dad?” You heard the sigh again and almost wished you could have had this conversation with him in person.

“Can I at least know where you are?”

“I’m safe. I’m going to travel, I can’t give you an exact destination, but just know I am safe.” When your father didn’t say anything you knew you needed to give him something more. “I’ll call you two times a week and give you an update.”

“Once a day?”

You sighed but smiled. “Three times a week.”

“I’ll take it. Just remember you are the president's daughter, if anyone recognizes you it could get dangerous. I’d feel better if you would take at least one of the security men with you.”

“Just trust me to take care of myself, please?”

With a sigh your dad said, “Okay. I love you.”

“I love you too.” You ended the call and slipped the phone back in your pocket.

“You okay?” Dean asked.

“I just got myself a month of freedom, let’s not waste it with worrying about feelings.”

Dean grinned. “Great, so where do you want to start?”

“You could tell me more about your lives and this bunker.”

Dean glanced at Sam who shrugged. “Alright, but I could use some dinner first.”


End file.
